Call My Man Again
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Leah and Jacob were just watching a movie, maybe kissing a little, when 'she' called again. Leah was getting sick of Isabella trying to steal her man.


**I was watching some videos with this song and I decided to write a Twilight story with it. The song is "Crazy Possessive" by Kaci Battaglia. Listen to it! You'll like it!**

* * *

Leah and Jacob. Jacob and Leah.

Leah repeated this a few times and sighed happily. She was finally happy with her life as it was. Jacob was hers and only hers. No more of that bitch, Isabella Swan. She looked up at the boy she was cuddling against. He was intent on watching the movie she had picked for them, but she felt his hand trace patterns on her arm. Leah nuzzled her against his chest and he looked down at her, smiling.

"Hey." he whispered. Leah smiled back.

"Hey." Jacob leaned in to kiss her forehead before going back to the movie. Leah watched too, but her mind raced. Jacob was the best boyfriend she had ever had. Not one had made it more than a month with her after the whole Sam fiasco. Jacob stuck with her though. At first, she blamed his love on the imprint, but slowly, she realized that wasn't it. Before Jake had phased, he was caring, even after she turned to be the Bitter Harpy of La Push. He made her laugh when she wanted to cry. He made her life fun when it was dull. She truly loved him.

"Leah?" She looked up at Jacob to see him lean down and kiss her lips slowly. She kissed back, keeping his tempo. Jacob turned to face her completely and cupped her jaw in his palm. Leah slid her hands around his neck and locked them together. As they kissed, the phone rang in the kitchen. The couple ignored it, but after a minute, Jacob growled in annoyance.

"Give me a minute, baby." he said as he released her and went to answer the phone. Leah sighed and stared at the T.V. until she heard the faint tone of a female voice on the other line.

"_Hello Jacob._" Leah grinded her teeth together. Just when things were so romantic between them, Isabitch had to wreck it. Reassuring her, Jacob sighed in annoyance.

"Hey Bella. What do you need?" Leah was at that point thankful to have super hearing. If she didn't. she wouldn't have heard the next set of words.

"_I was just thinking about you._" Leah rolled her eyes as well as clench her hand into a fist.

"And?" The snarky tone in his voice made her smile.

"_Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to come over. We could eat popcorn, watch a movie, and maybe do-_" The phone was snatched out of Jacob's hand before he even realized Leah had moved. He stepped back when he was the murderous look in her eyes.

"Listen to me, whore. Jacob is mine. Not yours. He belongs to me. If I you ever call him to say anything, but business, I will fuck your face up until you're unrecognizable." With those kind words, she slammed the phone onto the reciever. Jacob slowly approached her, knowing she was angry enough to phase and rip anything in her line of sight apart.

"Leah. Honey." He stopped when he was right beside her. Leah breathed heavily and her eyes turned black. Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder and when she didn't snap at him, he pulled her into a hug.

"Calm down, Leah. It's alright. You know you're the only one for me." he mumbled into her neck. Leah breathed deeply and leaned into him, her anger dissapated the more he said. Jacob nuzzled her neck and said,

"I love you and only you, she-wolf." Leah smiled at the nickname and turned her head to kiss him. He kissed back with passion and Leah put her hands on his biceps. Jacob pushed her against the counter and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"I love you, Jacob." she said. Jacob growled possessively and crushed her body against his. Leah bit her lip when he pulled his head away to look at her, eyes black with lust. No words were spoken when Jacob slammed his lips onto hers and the night continued with romance with no interruptions.

* * *

**Second Blackwater story! I really loved this one and I'll be making a sequel to this with a yaoi pairing. I love this song!**


End file.
